Nouvelle vie ou mort prochaine?
by Weholls
Summary: Eden, un garçon normal...ou presque, fait la rencontre de l'organisation Hellsing pas ses parents. Sa vie change alors, en de nombreux points, des questions sur son passé se posent...
1. Une nuit banale ou pas

Bon, ma toute première fic, écrite un peu sur le coup de l'inspiration (en plein brevet mais passons ce détail…). J'accepte volontiers les conseils et critiques, tout ça, tout ça…

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Pour ce chapitre-ci, les personnages d'Alucard, d'Integra et de Walter ne m'appartiennent pas (ce serait trop beau), mais bien à Kohta Hirano. Eden est un personnage de mon invention.

**Chapitre 1 : Une nuit banale…ou pas.**

Je zappe, encore et encore, devant cette télé, à ne rien faire de mes journées, en même temps, les journées sont si ennuyeuses, elles se succèdent, les unes après les autres, identiques, à quelques détails près. Ah ! Qui suis-je moi ? Oh…un gars banal qui n'a pas d'avenir. C'est ce que je me dis, et j'en suis persuadé. Mon nom ? Eden, Eden Weber, Anglais pur et dur…ou pas. A ce qu'il paraît j'ai du sang en commun avec le très ancien prince de Transylvanie : Vlad Tepes, Vlad l'Empaleur, Vlad le dragonneau, ce même Vlad qui a commis ces atrocités et, à ce qu'il paraît d'après les multiples œuvres littéraires était un Vampire. Mais personne n'y croit, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas que je suis rationnel ou trop terre à terre, je trouverai ça pas trop mal d'être un de ses descendants mais bon…ça s'arrête là. Etudiant dans un lycée de Londres, je récolte des notes moyennes. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de travailler pour un avenir déjà écrit. Pourtant j'ai les capacités…encore des conneries de ces profs. Des capacités ? A faire quoi ? Dormir en classe, mettre au tapis ceux qui m'énervent et envoyer à l'hosto ceux qui me cherchent ? Ah oui ! Pour ça, j'ai les capacités c'est sûr ! Mais c'est tout. Si la vie se limitait aux bastons ce serait bien facile. Bref, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est croiser les bras en attendant l'héritage, facile non ? Ah oui ! Je ne l'avais pas dit ! Je suis le futur Comte Weber, héritier d'une fortune colossale et de tous les ennuis qui vont avec…

Bref, il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé un jour, ouais, un soir plutôt, je me promenais, tranquille dans les rues de Londres. Les gens se retournaient sur mon passage. Normal ! Tout le monde se retourne sur le beau brun ténébreux que je suis…sans blague ?! Encore une ânerie de la nature humaine. Bref…Alors que je m'arrêtais pour une raison quelconque (allumer une cigarette si ça vous intéresse tellement), un gars vint vers moi. Du genre super grand, habillé super classe, ça vous avance n'est ce pas ? Bon, je le décris un minimum, ça rend bien…Il portait une chemise blanche, un foulard rouge autour du col, une veste noire et un très long manteau rouge, un pantalon et des bottes noires, des lunettes teintées orange et un chapeau assez imposant rouge. Bref, ce mec avait la classe par son style. Il s'approcha de moi qui restais immobile et m'adressa la parole :

**« Belle nuit n'est ce pas ?**

**-Ouais, si vous voulez, une nuit comme les autres dans ce monde de chiotte.**

**-Ho…voilà un bon vivant.**

**-Tss, si vous voulez faire de l'humour, ya un pub pas loin. Vous êtes qui d'abord ?**

**-Qui je suis ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…**

**-Que…hé ! T'es taré ou quoi ?! »**

Ce gars avait carrément bondi sur moi pour faire je ne sais trop quoi, en fait, il a bondi sur moi comme une personne affamée qui bondi sur de la viande, bref, ça faisait peur. Mais, merci à mes réflexes, un saut en arrière et un coup de pied en pleine face…il n'avait rien ?! Très franchement, j'avais frappé fort pourtant, et je n'suis pas naze en baston ! Un coup comme ça, c'était un coup à fracasser la mâchoire et à faire voler un mec normal, mais nan, lui que dalle.

**« Intéressant pour un humain, ton nom ?**

**-La ferme ! T'es quoi toi si t'es pas humain ?!**

**-Un Vampire bien entendu**

**-C'est ça ! L'asile de fous c'pas ici !**

**-Aye aye…tu as de la chance, on m'a appelé. »**

De la chance ? Ou ça ? Ma vie est une succession de catastrophe ?! Bref, d'un coup, il avait disparu, bizarre ce mec…j'vous jure, ya des bêtes de foire à Londres…


	2. Rencontre et annonce

Valà un second chapitre, bon, ça avance pas vraiment mais bon…

Ouais, euh, je me suis trompée pour le premier chapitre. Il n'y avait ni Walter ni Integra. Mais cette fois ils sont là ! (Heureusement, une fic sans tous mes personnages préférés je mourrai…bon du coup, va falloir attendre pour Victoria, qui n'est pas vraiment mon personnage favoris…Mais elle va bien arriver, sont chez les Hellsing tout de même…)

Bref, euh…merci pour le commentaire DarkMouton…Mouton…J'avoue avoir soupçonnée de manière passagère la release d'une de mes amies. Mais j'me suis souvenu qu'elles étaient toutes en vacances. Et merci aussi à Tite-Candy…Alucard Papi gâteau…ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête : Papi- gâteau = Papa gâteau = Maes Hughes avec Elisia = Alucard en Hughes = N'importe quoi XD Merci Frisouille aussi, l'idée de descendant…faut croire que les épreuves du brevet donnent de l'inspiration…

Je pars en vacances dans trois jours (le 2 Août) donc j'essaierai d'écrire un truc pendant que je serai pas là ('fin, c'pas comme si yavait beaucoup de gens qui me lisaient, mais pour le peu qu'il y a le préviens…)  ça, c'est ce que j'ai écrit avant de partir en pensant avoir posté le second chapitre…donc désolée, apparemment j'l'avais pas fait . Bref, l'est là quand même c'est d'jà ça…

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et annonce**

Franchement, j'ai eu peur la nuit dernière. Pourtant, c'est pas mon genre à être effrayé pour rien, mais bon, la routine continue. Dimanche…que c'est chiant. Ce jour est fait pour se reposer, et non pas pour rendre visite au bourge du coin…OUI ! Je sais, je suis futur comte et patati et patata….mais, c'est pas une raison pour m'emmener chez un vieux pour boire du thé ! J'apprécie le thé hein ! Mais un soda c'est tout aussi bien….je m'égare là. Bref, mes vieux m'emmènent chez un noble ou un truc du genre. Encore un vieux sénile sans doute. Sont tous comme ça, moustache, haut de forme, costar…ça donne envie d'être noble comme ça !

~Deux heures plus tard~

Ouah ! C'est dans un trou paumé, mais elle en jette cette baraque ! Des gardes armés à l'entrée, parc, la totale ! Franchement ces riches…ah oui c'est vrai, j'en suis un aussi. Bref, on entre, accueilli par un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, ayant pourtant l'air bien en forme, monocle, costume, le propriétaire ne fait pas les choses à moitié ! A vu de nez…c'est le majordome. Enfin ! Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de les reconnaître. Mais lui, il fallait l'avouer, il était assez classe. Une classe due à l'âge, il faisait parti des « vieux » qui en imposent :

« Je vous conduit à Sir Hellsing »

HA ! Hellsing, Hellsing, nom débile, ça me fait penser au docteur Van Helsing dans Dracula de Bram Stoker…passons. On monte les escaliers, pas trop vite surtout, faut pas froisser le costar…c'est pas possible d'être aussi lent ! Et là ! On entre dans un bureau…que de péripéties ma foi. Je n'vous avais pas dit ? Pour l'occasion, on m'a affublé d'un costume cravate…j'ai l'air d'un pingouin maintenant. Non bon d'accord, à ce qu'il paraît « J'ai la classe ! »…c'est cela oui ! Bref, on entre. Et surprise ! Personne…sympa l'accueil. Déjà que je n'suis pas venu de mon plein gré, si en plus je viens pour parler à un mur…

« Yihaa ! Super ! Bon écoutez mes très chers parents que j'aime. Je me barre, j'ai rien à faire ici, OK ?!

-Mais, enfin Eden ! Sir Hellsing va venir d'une minute à l'autre !

-Ouais c'est ça !

-Walter ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?! »

Voix grave…pas tant que ça en fait, mais autoritaire. Je me retourne et la première chose que je vois, ce sont des yeux bleus profonds…magnifiques

Franchement ! J'étais impressionné ! Les miens sont bleus aussi, mais d'un bleu glacial, à mi chemin entre bleu et gris à vrai dire. Bref…le majordome m'interrompt dans ma contemplation, je n'avais même pas pu regarder autre chose :

« C'est la famille Weber Milady, leur fils prendra place à la table ronde… »

Que…QUEUWA ?!! Milady ?! Tiens, mais c'est vrai, c'est une femme…une femme ?! Je la détaille un peu, elle a l'air plutôt jeune, même pas cinq ans de plus que moi. Mais ? C'n'était pas un vieux qu'on était venu voir ? Et là ! On tombe sur une jeune fille, au charme certain ! Mais bien sûr, c'est sûrement la fille du vieux crouton !

« Ah ! Désolés du dérangement Baronne, voici notre fils, Eden, il prendra donc place à l'ordre des Chevaliers Protestants. »

Ouais de jolis yeux…hein ?! Comment ça ?! Quoi, moi ? Faire quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! La Table Ronde ? Comme dans la légende d'Arthur ? C'est quoi ça ? J'suis pas chevalier ? J'vais me faire adouber ? J'comprends rien ! Je sais que je fais rien en cours mais tout de même…

« Lui ? Faire parti de la Table Ronde ? Je m'attendais à mieux tout de même.

-Hey, toi là ?! Baronne je-sais-pas-trop-quoi, écoute, j'comprends que dalle à ce qui se raconte ici ! C'quoi c'boxon ?

-Rustre qui plus est… »

C'est à ce moment précis, qu'un mec sort du mur. Nan mais c'est vrai ! Un rire assez effrayant, mais…c'était le gars de la nuit dernière ! Celui là même qui s'était prétendu Vampire, celui là ! Mais…qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? C'est normal que je sois largué à ce point ? Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche, la Baronne est impassible, le majordome a un sourire en coin, et mes parents…sont à mi chemin entre la peur et le malaise. Bon ! Ca va pas m'aider tout ça.

« Quel bruit ma foi, je ne peux même pas dormir tranquillement.

-Mais qui t'es pour dormir à cette heure ci aussi !

-Ho…mais tu es le gamin d'hier…

-Gamin, gamin, sympa, j'apprécie le compliment, monsieur je-me-prends-pour-un-vampire. Comment t'as réussi ce tour ci avec le mur là ? »

Silence, pas de réponse. La Baronne commence probablement à s'énerver puisqu'elle sort un…un flingue ?! Elle le pointe vers le taré de la nuit dernière, calmement, ou presque, elle lui demande :

« Alucard ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas essayé de lui boire son sang…

-Ho…non. Peut-être bien… »

Une balle, collée en plein milieu du front…mais c'est pas possible ?! Où est ce que je suis tombé ?!


	3. Autre Connaissance

Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre. Un peu (beaucoup) à chier quand même. Y's'passe pas grand-chose, mais sans doute plus de nouvelles dans le prochain. Donc, merci toujours pour les reviews (Frisouille) et bah, kamisamaMYU, contrainte à lire ma fic…j'suis désolée pour toi (nan c'pas vrai mais bon .)

Bref, personnages, Integra, Alucard, Walter et Victoria, qui ne sont toujours pas à moi (nan ça a pas changé entre temps, donc propriété à Kohta Hirano), Eden et ses parents, c'est moi.

Bon, bientôt la sortie du tome 10 sinan…j'ai hâte.

**Chapitre 3 : Autre connaissance**

La balle fusa, droite, rapide, tirée d'un coup sec, en direction de la tête de ce taré de guignol, qui continuait de regarder la baronne je-sais-plus-trop-comment avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais l'est pas bien de mec ma parole ! Bref, digne des meilleurs effets spéciaux des grands films hollywoodiens le sang gicla dans tous les sens lorsque le projectile arriva entre les deux yeux. Elle vise bien la belle ! Hein, que…quoi ? Ah ! Oui c'est vrai, j'allais zapper que y avait un fou qui venait de la recevoir cette balle…

Putain, mais c'est quoi ce foutu boxon ! Genre, la baronne euh…comment déjà ? Hellsing, voilà ! Regardait toujours tranquillement le corps du mec d'hier, genre, limite blasée. J'sais pas si c'est normal par ici, mais, en général on se préoccupe d'un minimum de chose quand on vient de tirer sur quelqu'un. 'Fin j'sais pas ! J'dis ça, j'dis rien…Ah ! Elle commence à parler la grande dame…

**« J'espère qu'il ne compte pas rester comme ça longtemps, car si c'est le cas, tu risques d'avoir un peu de ménage à faire Walter.**

**-Ce n'est rien Milady… »**

Mais c'est TELLEMENT évident ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus ! Mais bien sûr ! Quand on vient tuer quelqu'un, que l'on connaît qui plus est, sur un petit coup de colère, on se soucie de la brillance du carrelage ! J'ai pas le temps de me marrer plus longtemps (nan pasque je me marrais vraiment, à voir ces quelques personnages à faire n'importe quoi. Je sais, j'suis du genre insensible pour pas m'inquiéter un minimum du sort de ce pauvre gars. Mais bon ! J'suis comme ça hein !) Que le bureau, déjà pas très éclairé, s'assombrisse un peu plus tandis qu'un rire sadique, d'une voix sépulcrale envahissait la salle. Résonnant sur tous les murs. Bon j'avoue là, j'ai eu un petit coup de flip, ma mère s'est enfin décidée à tomber dans les pommes, rattrapée par son très cher mari, mon père, qui allait, je le sentais, la rejoindre dans quelques temps. Et LA ! Devant moi, se reconstituait tranquillement la tête du gars, alors qu'un sourire s'esquissait sur les lèvres de la baronne et de son majordome. Il est pas beau ce p'tit monde ?!

**« Tu en as mis du temps, Alucard !**

**-Désolé, mon maître, mais n'oubliez pas que vos balles sont en argent pur béni.**

**-Qu'importe, si tu mets à chaque fois autant de temps pour revenir à la normale, tu te feras vaincre un soir ou l'autre.**

Le même rire super flippant résonna de nouveau dans la pièce. Je regardais les deux tarés discuter de cet évènement comme de la pluie et du beau temps, alors que mon père sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil forcé. Petite nature ces deux là. Trop « raffinés » pour tenir le coup ? Comme quoi, ça sert de temps en temps d'être un « délinquant juvénile »…nan ! J'déconne, ça sert à que dalle. Bref, la discussion reprenait de plus belle.

**-Moi ? Me faire battre, il faudrait déjà trouver un adversaire assez intéressant pour que ça vaille le déplacement, MON déplacement. »**

Ca va les chevilles ? Pas trop enflées j'espère…nan mais j'vous jure les fous de nos jours…Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? Ah ! J'parais pas très choqué par la scène c'est ça ? Un peu quand même, j'suis pas un monstre (mon œil ouais !) Bref, l'attention se reporte de nouveau sur moi. Et merde…j'étais bien à regarder les deux zigotos dire n'importe quoi moi ! D'un coup, comme ça, sans prévenir, les deux zigotos en question se retournent vers moi comme un seul et même homme (bon, l'un des deux est une femme, mais vous m'aurez compris hein !). Détendu, relax, limite en train de m'allumer un clope (qu'est ce que je raconte, je SUIS en train d'allumer une clope) :

**« Z'avez terminé ? Nan pasque c'est pas qu'j'm'ennuie mais j'ai pas que ça à foutre moi. J'ai euh…mes devoirs à faire (genre je fais mes devoirs…) ! J'ai pas le temps d'écouter des conneries sur la table ronde et tout ça.**

**-Pourquoi donc ce gamin doit-il siéger à la table ronde…**

**-Je me le demande mam'zelle ! J'ai rien pigé à ce qui s'raconte depuis tout à l'heure. En même temps ça m'intéresse pas alors…on coupe pas les gens quand ils parlent mam'zelle ! Encore moins avec un bazooka dans les mains ! »**

Je me retourne, stoppant ma phrase, pour jeter un regard, sans doute glacial, de toute manière j'ai jamais été très sympathique, à une demoiselle en uniforme jaune, blonde, yeux bleus, poitrine air bag, l'air très cruche. Le stéréotype des héroïnes de shojos pas très malines, enfin…elle l'aurait été si elle n'avait pas un bazooka super balèze dans la main. Les deux autres compères ont l'air surpris, pour je ne sais quelle raison. La fille aussi d'ailleurs, tellement surprise qu'elle lâcha son arme qui retomba sur un de ses pieds, j'vous dit pas à quel point un engin de cette taille pèse lourd, alors le recevoir sur votre pied…Elle hurla de douleur, et moi…j'me marrais. Ouais, désolé, mais là, c'était trop fort ! J'étais complètement mort de rire, c'pas possible d'être aussi bête.

**« Tu croyais que j'allais attendre que tu me tires dans le dos pour me retourner ou quoi ? J'avoue, pour un mec normal, on t'aurait pas senti arrivé. Mais moi, t'vois, j'suis pas normal. C'est c'qu'on m'dit tout le temps. Bref, allez ! J'y vais moi… »**

La baronne fit un léger signe à son majordome, et j'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'on me fracassa la tête contre le mur. Un mec normal, ça l'aurait tué, avec une force pareille. Mais comme j'l'ai dit, j'suis pas normal. Moi ! Eden Weber, le problème récurrent de tout son entourage. Bref, j'étais contraint à tomber dans les pommes pour le coup…


	4. Bataille mineure

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'vais essayer d'en poster un toute les deux semaines au moins. Rythme dur à tenir, mais puisque c'est pas vraiment de très longs chapitres…

Ah ! Au fait, je précise ça comme ça hein…cette histoire n'a absolument aucun lien avec le manga…Pensez que c'est juste une des alternatives possibles qu'auraient pu prendre Hellsing (mais en moins bien, évidemment).

Les personnages, bah ils ont pas changé, Integra, Alucard, Walter et Victoria. J'espère que ce chapitre sera un peu plus intéressant que le dernier qui était pas super top _

**Bataille mineure**

Integra avait fait amener Eden dans une des pièces du sous-sol. C'était la fliquette qui s'était chargé de le transporté, par-dessus son épaule, sans la moindre délicatesse, comme un sac à patates (comparaison très élégante n'est ce pas ?). Enfin bon, ce n'était pas comme si l'adolescent était en état de se plaindre…Arrivés dans la salle, on le déposa tranquillement sur le lit. Ses parents se remettaient peu à peu du choc, assis autour d'une table, qui constituait les seuls meubles avec la couche. Sa mère se réveilla aussi, tandis que la baronne et son majordome remontaient aux étages supérieurs. Alucard lui, retourna dans sa chambre, sûrement pour se rendormir. Seuls Victoria et le couple Weber restèrent, à guetter le réveil du lycéen. Ce dernier se leva d'ailleurs brusquement, l'air pas très en forme, tourna vaguement la tête pour regarder où il était…et se rallongea, regagnant les bras de Morphée. Cela énerva la vampirette ici présente mais bon…

______

Ouah ! Putain j'ai mal au crâne moi ! Hein de quoi ? J'suis où ? Raah ! Faut pas que je réfléchisse, ça fait trop mal au crâne…et pis j'ai pas l'habitude aussi…Alors, le décor, j'suis dans un lit, dans une pièce meublée de…euh…de pas grand-chose. Une table, des chaises, avec des gens assis dessus. Et ces gens là c'est…c'est qui ? Putain j'ai la vue trouble en plus ! Et pis merde, la flemme ! Je retourne au dodo moi : Bonne nuit !

~Deux heures plus tard~

**« Ah ! J'ai bien dormir ! Hein ? Keskispass ? Raah !! Voir vos sales tronches dès le réveil, ça m'donne envie de me rendormir là ! Bon…tiens…pourquoi j'dormais au fait moi ? PUTAIN ! J'ai mal au crâne !**

**-Votre fils est exaspérant, Comte Weber. Est-il attardé au point de ne pas pouvoir placer un mot devant l'autre pour que cela forme un ensemble logique et cohérent ?**

**-Je m'excuse de son attitude Baronne Hellsing.**

**-Mais je m'en fous de ma fuck'in attitude de merde ! »**

Ouf ! Je remercie Dieu pour m'avoir donné à ma naissance d'aussi bons réflexes. Le taré rouge venait encore de passer par le mur. A côté du lit où j'étais en plus ! Genre avec sa main de possédé là ! Comme s'il allait me bouffer ! Un saut en arrière, un coup de pied volé dans le manteau pour faire tomber une immense arme à feu couleur métallisée par terre. Je la ramasse, et la tend vers lui. Rapide, cinq secondes pour faire tout ça. L'arme était lourde, au moins dix kilogrammes, impossible à manier pour un humain normal, mais moi, je la tenais d'une seule main, comme si elle n'était rien. Eh ouais ! Je l'ai déjà dit ! J'suis pas normal…

Mes yeux virèrent au rouge, chose que j'avais remarquée lorsque je me mettais en colère ou étais sur mes gardes. Ouais j'sais, j'suis bizarre, mais bon hein ! Le taré se mit à rire comme un déglingué, sortant un autre flingue de sa poche, noir celui là, et me vise avec. Eh beh ! Super ambiance ! Mais pour le coup j'suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. La Baronne crie le nom de son subordonné pour lui ordonner d'arrêter, mais il est déjà trop tard. Il riait, un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Moi, un sourire en coin se dessinait sur le mien. A croire qu'on partageait un sang de tueur pour éprouver autant d'amusement dans un combat où chacun risquait sa vie.

On presse chacun sa gâchette, au même instant, les deux balles fusèrent des canons, se dirigeant inexorablement vers leur cible respective. Le vampire plaça son bras devant son visage pour se protéger, et le projectile vint s'y planter. Moi, un pas sur le côté, je tends ma main où vient se loger la balle. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire que je l'avais attrapée. Mes parents regardaient la scène les yeux horrifiés. Ma peau était brûlée, elle fumait, les muscles découverts laissaient échapper une bonne quantité de sang. Mais j'affichais toujours ce sourire sur mon visage, ce sentiment d'excitation, je ne l'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. La dernière fois étant un jour alors que j'avais douze ans, et que j'avais failli tuer un de mes charmants camarades de classe…

Enfin bon, mon adversaire semblait s'amuser un peu plus. Lentement, j'ouvris mon poing, laissant retomber la balle par terre, le bruit de l'impact du métal au sol résonna sur les murs de la pièce. Les personnes extérieures au combat regardaient avec fixation ma main cramée, qui redevenait à vue d'œil normale. La peau avait regagné toute la surface, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Oui je sais, j'ai une rapidité de cicatrisation impressionnante…inhumaine en fait. Quand je vous disais que je n'étais pas normal.

**« Tu es un gosse intéressant, gamin. Eden c'est ça ?**

**-Ho…surpris que tu aies retenu mon nom. Mais mauvaise pioche, Eden c'est le nom que m'ont donné mes parents adoptifs. Moi…je suis Mihnea. »**

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, tandis que le Vampire afficha une mine étonnée. A croire qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Lui rappelais-je quelqu'un ? Sans doute oui…sans aucun doute. Quoi ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? J'ai été adopté par ce couple de nobles anglais. A la base, je suis un gosse rejeté par la société parce qu'on me prenait pour un démon…il y avait de quoi nan ?


	5. Retour sur la source

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Euh, il est sans doute un peu bizarre. Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'avais dit toutes les deux semaines, mais problème, j'ai pas eu Internet de tout le Week End. C'est un chapitre flash-back, le prochain le sera sans doute aussi en partie ou totalement. Mis à part ça, j'suis super contente, je me suis acheté le tome 10 de Hellsing *o* Magnifique, enfin bon…j'l'avais déjà lu, mais au vu de mon niveau médiocre en Anglais…Je me demande si le tome 0, Hellsing The Dawn sortira en France…

Merci pour les reviews, ça encourage beaucoup ! Donc à KamisamaMyu qui agonise derrière son ordi et qui va me frapper comme une folle si je poste pas la fic tout de suite, merci pour la review encourageante XD A Chibi Hitsuji à qui j'ai obligé à lire pour me donner son avis, merci aussi. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur Victoria, puisqu'elle sait que j'ai du mal à la supporter, ceci étant dû à une très grande jalousie…Et Black_saii aussi, j'suis contente de voir que tu penses à venir voir et à donner ton avis.

Et enfin, je m'excuse de la médiocrité du chapitre.

**Retour sur la source**

Le silence commence à se faire pesant dans la salle. Alucard est devant moi, un sourire béant au visage, cela faisait longtemps…oui très longtemps. La Baronne croise les bras, un cigare dans la bouche, le majordome est droit comme un piquet, mains derrière le dos, le couple britannique est tétanisé. La peur bien sûr, cela se voit, cela se sent. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de côtoyer ce genre de situation. Moi, si, cela je rythme ma vie après tout. Ma vie, et celle de l' « autre ». Qui est l' « autre » ? Eden bien sûr, je l'ai déjà dit, moi, je sui Mihnea, et l' « autre », c'est Eden. Que vous le compreniez ou pas, cela m'est égal, mais ne nous confondez pas, nous sommes très différent, et c'est ça qui compte. Un sourire en coin, je lance au Vampire devant moi :

**« Cela fait longtemps, n'est ce pas, Alucard ? Enfin…nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement rencontrés, mais nous nous connaissons bien…**

**-Oh que oui ! Je ne t'oublierai pas. Tu me suis partout décidemment.**

**-C'est évident, je suis ton « fils ».**

**-Mihnea…je commençais à me demander ce que tu faisais… »**

Un rire s'élève alors dans la salle, le mien. Tout cela ne doit pas être très compréhensible pour les humains qui nous observent en coin. Enfin humains…c'est très vite dit. La fliquette ne l'est pas vraiment, le majordome est étrange aussi, seuls la Baronne et mes soit disant « parents » le sont au final…

_~Une dizaine d'années auparavant~_

La pluie tombe sur Londres, ce n'est pas nouveau, les rues grouillent de mon, recroquevillés sous leur imperméable, se protégeant sous leur parapluie. Chacun marche, ne se souciant que de lui-même, ne faisant pas attention si on éclabousse quelqu'un. Tout le monde s'en fout des autres après tout, il n'y a que soi-même qui compte. Le corps d'un enfin gît là, sur le trottoir, sous l'enseigne d'un restaurant. Le propriétaire en sort et dégage le gosse de son palier. Dégager est le bon mot, puisqu'amorphe, le patron dû l'enlever à coups de balais, comme on nettoie les saletés devant sa maison. Ce gosse est maigre, il doit crever de faim, un orphelin sans doute. Vêtu d'une simple tunique trempée, et déchirée, il reste inerte sous la pluie.

Une ombre s'approche de lui et l'emmène dans une ruelle déserte. Quand on parle d'ombre, ce n'est pas au sens figuré, c'était bien une ombre qui l'avait prit et déposé contre le mur d'une allée. Cette ombre, c'est moi, Mihnea. Et le gosse, Eden. Je le réveille doucement, pas comme si j'avais peur de lui faire mal, juste que ça ne m'arrangerai pas vraiment s'il était en sale état. Il ouvre doucement ses yeux d'un bleu gris, froid. Ces yeux là…ils sont pleins de souffrance et de haine. Ce gamin…il déteste le monde qui l'entoure. Tranquillement, sans me presser je prends possession de son corps, ses yeux virent au rouge. Ses pensées m'assaillissent, je le comprends. Bonne pioche, c'est exactement ça qu'il me fallait.

Cet enfant là, a été abandonné il y avait deux an. Il devait avoir quatre ans lorsque cela se déroula. Recueilli par un orphelinat, il y passa quelques mois. Il en voulait déjà au monde. Passant le plus clair de son temps à martyriser les autres gamins. Tout le monde savait que c'était lui, mais personne n'avait de preuve pour l'accuser réellement. Alors on ne s'occupa plus de lui, le délaissant sans jamais s'en inquiéter. Il s'enfui alors de son refuge, errant dans les rues de Londres, sans but, un enfant de cinq ans peut difficilement avoir un but non ? Mais personne ne se souciait de lui, on faisait semblant de ne pas le voir…encore. Il se mit à haïr ce monde, faisant son possible pour survivre. Ce gamin…il n'avait vraiment pas de chance…

Je ressens cette souffrance, je l'ai déjà connue, elle coule dans mes veines, ou du moins, elle coulait lorsque j'étais encore humain, si un jour je l'ai été. Cette souffrance là, cette haine, je la tenais de mon géniteur, un homme qui a sauvé son royaume, et qui a été méprisé par tous. Vlad Tepes. Vlad Dracul, Vlad l'Empaleur, celui qui repoussa une armée d'Ottomans en étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres des Turcs empalés. Oui c'était horrible, et l'homme devait être cruel pour faire cela. Et bien je suis son fils, son successeur aussi, Mihnea Ier, Mihnea le Mauvais, c'est ainsi qu'on m'appelait, successeur de Vlad Tepes en tant que prince de Valachie. J'ai reçu sa haine et sa souffrance, elle coule dans mes veines et ça ne changera pas.

Je l'ai suivi partout. Je suis comme son ombre. Et c'est évident, un homme sans son ombre peut subsister, une ombre elle, ne peut exister sans un homme. Lorsque Vlad Tepes devint Dracula, j'étais là, mais de manière immatérielle, j'ai vu sa défaite face au docteur Abraham Van Helsing, je l'ai vu être mis sous les ordres de cette famille. Il y a un demi-siècle, lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, j'étais toujours là, n'avez-vous donc pas remarqué ? Le cercueil est vivant, je repose dedans tout comme Alucard repose à l'intérieur. Je suis une partie de lui, et ne suis pas grand-chose sans.

Passons, depuis que l'actuelle Baronne le libéra, je me suis en allé. J'ai erré quelques semaines, à la recherche d'un corps, un corps qui pourrait m'abriter. Et le voilà, je l'ai, devant moi. Je me relève doucement, les frêles jambes du gosse on bien du mal à supporter son propre poids. Le corps maigre avance à petit pas, manquant de tomber tous les mètres. Je me retrouve encore devant le restaurant. Poussant la porte, j'arrive dans une grande salle chauffée, où sont disposées quelques tables. Je prends un couteau sur l'une d'entre elle, le propriétaire, alerté par le carillon sort de la cuisine et me voit (ou du moins, le gamin), et s'approche avec la ferme intention de me mettre dehors. D'un geste rapide et précis, je lance le couteau qui se plante entre ses deux yeux. Il tombe à terre, et moi, sans un mot part pour la salle où je pourrai redonner un peu de force à ce corps décidément bien faible…


	6. Le Commencement

Salut ! Bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là. J'l'ai commencé en DST d'SVT. Le début ou du moins, la première moitié doit être assez chiante. Enfin, j'espère pas trop quand même…

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir.

Donc les personnages d'Alucard, Integra, Walter et Victoria ne sont pas à moi. Mais le vantard de Minhea, l'idiot d'Eden et le couple qui font que tomber dans les pommes, si.

**Le commencement**

Le gosse partit vers la cuisine, d'un pas hésitant. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas déterminé à aller vers là-bas, c'est juste que le corps frêle avait du mal à supporter son propre poids. Ce corps était vraiment faible…aussi puissant que je sois, s'il ne se nourrissait pas, il allait mourir. Nous arrivions (oui nous, le gosse, et moi qui suis à l'intérieur) dans une salle d'une rare saleté pour ce qui devrait être une cuisine. C'était vraiment repoussant, hors de question que je m'aventure là-dedans. Toute la nourriture devait être moisie. Non que je m'en soucie réellement, mais le gosse risquait de clamser s'il mangeait un truc de cet endroit. Revenant sur mes pas, je retrouvai le corps du cuisinier. Une idée me traversa l'esprit, je pris le couteau à sa ceinture et l'abatis de toutes mes forces (enfin celles du gosse) sur le bras du cuistot. Le sang gicla, mais au vu de la puissance assez pitoyable du gamin, le tranchant fut bloqué par l'os. D'un geste rageur, j'arrachais un bout de chair et le porte à la bouche du gosse. Cannibalisme ? Non pas vraiment…depuis le moment précis où je suis rentré dans le corps de l'enfant…il n'est plus humain. Bon…je vous l'accorde, le cuisinier n'était pas vraiment un met de qualité, mais au moins lui, n'était pas pourri, c'était d'jà ça.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le gamin déambulait dans les rues de Londres. Toutes ses forces revenues, il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une petite maison et toqua à la porte. Un vieil homme l'ouvrit et fit rentrer l'enfant à l'intérieur. Le gosse avait été recueilli par le vieux il y avait quelques jours. Cela m'arrangeais bien, ça m'évitais de devoir prendre possession de son corps et de tuer pour pouvoir le nourrir. Comme ça, je pouvais tranquillement somnoler le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait. Car oui, je lui avais au moins laissé sa conscience, et il agissait comme il voulait tant que je ne reprenais pas le dessus. Je le précise, il agissait selon ses propres désirs. Et c'était selon ses propres désirs que le gamin envoya un couteau au beau milieu du front du vieillard. Intérieurement, je soupirais : ça faisait le sixième depuis trois semaines, ça devenait lassant. Oui, depuis trois semaines, mon hôte était recueilli par des familles, et depuis trois semaines il voyageait de maison en maison, et depuis trois semaines, il assassinait tous ceux qui l'aidaient. Pourquoi ? Je vous l'avais déjà dit non ? Cet enfant déteste profondément le monde dans lequel il vit. D'un pas tranquille, il sortit de la demeure et reprit ses promenades sans but.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues de Londres, le garçon percuta la jambe d'un homme. Ce dernier surpris de voir un gamin seul lui demanda d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

**« Eh bien ! Que fais-tu tout seul ?**

**-…**

**-Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-…**

**-Où sont tes parents ?**

**-… ?? »**

Le gamin leva la tête vers l'homme avec un regard d'incompréhension. Se demandant bien pourquoi il lui posait autant de questions. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait seul ? Mais il a toujours été seul ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Il n'a pas de nom. Où sont ses parents ? Il n'en n'a pas. Que de questions étranges pour le gosse qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose. L'adulte, pensant avoir plus ou moins bien compris la situation prit la main de l'enfant et le fit monter dans une voiture. Poussé par la curiosité, il se laissa faire. Quelques temps plus tard, on arrivait devant une immense demeure. A l'intérieur, tout était de marbre, de diamant, on sentait le luxe. Tout cela attira mon attention, ceux là pourraient me servir pour retrouver celui que je cherchais après tout.

Ainsi le lendemain, on retrouvait le couple de riche à l'orphelinat où était le gosse par le passé. Histoire de régler quelques formulaire, et le voilà fils Weber. Car oui, c'était bien ce couple de noble. On le baptisa Eden, pour une raison quelconque, joli prénom, référence à la Bible ce que vous voulez, moi personnellement, Minhea, je n'en avais rien à faire. C'était juste que mon hôte avait à présent une dénomination. La vie devint dès lors, beaucoup plus paisible. J'avais réussi à dissuader le gamin de tuer sa nouvelle famille. Oui, je sais, ça paraît bizarre mais quand deux âmes cohabitent dans un même corps, on peu plus ou moins discuter…En fait c'est plutôt le plus fort qui impose sa loi. Celui qui a la plus forte volonté, et à ce moment là, il était évident que j'avais nettement le dessus sur lui.

Quelques années passèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Le gamin était scolarisé dans une école banale où il passait le plus clair de son temps à énerver ses pauvres professeurs et à frapper la plupart de ses camarades. Mais on ne disait rien, on ne dit jamais rien lorsqu'on a affaire avec le fils d'un Comte…Enfin, passons, une nuit, je m'en rappelle bien, alors qu'Eden dormait, j'ai senti une présence anormale. Anormale pour un humain, je connaissais ce qui était là, tout près, un être de la nuit. Un bref instant, j'ai pensé au maître, Alucard bien sûr, mais cette idée repartit très rapidement. Il était puissant, oui, il l'était bien sûr, mais n'avait pas la même présence que mon géniteur. S'approchant doucement du gamin, il se pencha, un sourire aux lèvres, s'agenouille, prit doucement la tête de l'enfant, ouvrit la bouche dévoilant des crocs aiguisés, et…Hoy hoy !! C'est bon là nan ?! L'aut' taré tu vas me faire le plaisir de me redonner le contrôle de mon corps et tu vas arrêter de faire les supers flash-back de ma vie passionnante. Allez dégage de là ! Je veux être maître de mes mouvements merde ! Tu referas ta scène de retrouvailles nostalgiques plus tard ! Tout de même !

Pfiou ! C'est dur d'être à deux dans un même corps…OUI ! C'est moi, Eden, je suis là, et je n'en ai rien à faire que ça vous énerve ! J'examine doucement la salle, rien à changé depuis, le gars rouge devant moi semble très heureux, puisqu'il affiche un magnifique sourire…gloups…carnassier.

**« Youhou ! C'est la fête, désolé du dérangement, bon, désolé d'avoir interrompu vos touchantes retrouvailles mais j'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Allez hop ! Je bouge, j'en ai marre de rester dans cette baraque de cinglés !**

**-Euh Eden…**

**-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon papa chéri que j'adore et que je vais frapper s'il me retient ?**

**-Nous avions décidé que…**

**-Que nous allions partir ?! Oh ! Mais quelle sage décision très chers parents !**

**-Non, non, que tu allais rester ici pour que tu sois apte à siéger à la Table Ronde.**

**-…Ha ! Quelle bonne blague, allez on y va, arrêtez de me charrier.**

**-Mais… »**

Je jette un regard assassin à mon père…c'est pas vrai ! J'dois vraiment rester dans cette maison de cinglés ?! Un gars complètement sadique, une fliquette qui se promène avec un bazooka, un majordome qu'a pas l'air très net non plus, et une Baronne avec…de très beaux yeux bleus…mince ça marche pas ça…Je pousse un soupir exaspéré, je le suis vraiment…

**« Je vous jure que si ya pas un truc intéressant à faire, je me casse, et vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre pour faire joujou !**

**-Ce n'est pas comme si cela m'enchantais que de devoir garder un tel idiot chez moi.**

**-Hoy hoy ! La jolie dame Baronne, si vous voulez pas de moi, ça m'arrange hein !**

**-Je crains que cela ne soit pas négociable… »**


End file.
